The present invention relates in general to a gaming device, and more particularly to a gaming device having a method and apparatus for allowing a player to have multiple selections with which to choose an award from a plurality of possible awards.
Gaming devices currently include primary or base games and secondary or bonus games. Gaming devices currently exist with secondary or bonus games or rounds in which a player has one or more opportunities to choose masked bonus awards from a pattern of masked awards displayed to the player. When the player chooses a masked award from the pattern, the game removes the mask and either awards the player with a bonus value or terminates the bonus round with a bonus terminator. The outcome depends upon whether the player selects an award or a terminator.
In the above game, the controller of the gaming device randomly places a predetermined number of masked awards and terminators in the pattern at the beginning of the bonus round and maintains the positioning until the bonus round terminates. When the player selects a masked award, the player receives the value of the award, and the game typically displays a message that the player may continue and enables the player to select another masked award. The player then selects another masked award, and the process continues until the player selects a terminator.
Gaming machines also currently exist with secondary or bonus games or rounds in which the game selects or determines the player's award. In one such game, a slot machine having a video display contains a plurality of rotatable reels with game symbols. When the player receives a triggering symbol or combination, the game produces a bonus symbol. The bonus symbol moves from game symbol to game symbol temporarily changing the game symbol to a bonus symbol. If the change results in a winning combination, the player receives an award.
In the above-described “go-until” or “do-until” bonus round, the game can end quite quickly if the player selects a terminator early in the bonus round. A prior selection does not affect the current selection except to the extent that one less selection exists. The player blindly selects masked symbols until selecting the bonus terminator, which is immediately displayed. The player's involvement in the bonus round is thus limited. In the second known game, the game completely determines the bonus round award, and the player has no affect on the outcome.
Bonus rounds provide gaming manufacturers with the opportunity to add enjoyment and excitement to that which is already expected from a base game of the gaming device. Excitement and enjoyment increases when the interaction level between the bonus round and the player increases, and also when the bonus round remains compelling for an extended period of time. It is also desirable to provide a bonus round that remains compelling for an extended period of time even if the player does not ultimately fare well in the bonus round. Finally, it is desirable to have the possibility of providing a relatively large award to the player and allow the possibility to remain through a multitude of player selections.